Eclipse Re-write
by Rachie81
Summary: It's just as title suggests, starting with Chapter 22 and going from there. Have you ever wanted to read a different version of Eclipse where Edward doesn't let Jacob get away with manipulating Bella so much? Or where Bella is actually upset at Jacob when she figures out what's going on? Well here's your chance: parts of Eclipse re-written to read just like that!
1. 22 Fire and Ice

_**Okay so I haven't really written anything in a while, except for the pitiful start I made at a Star Wars fic. Which I've totally failed at writing any more of so no updates coming at all any time soon. Sorry.**_

_**But I was re-reading the Twilight serious (I go through fazes of which series I'm into) and well Jacob just pisses me off so I've decided to re-write some of Eclipse. I've got a few ideas so we'll see how we go.**_

_**Anyway, everything in bold is an excerpt from Eclipse, in this case from partway through Chapter 22. Fire and Ice… which means that it belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer, as do all the characters and pretty much anything you recognise. I'm just messing with her stuff.**_

_**So, enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**_

* * *

**"You know **_**exactly**_** how much I hate to accept this," Jacob whispered slowly, "but I can see**

**that you do love her . . . in your way. I can't argue with that anymore.**

**"Given that, I don't think you should give up on the first alternative, not yet. I think there's a very good chance that she would be okay. After time. You know, if she hadn't jumped off a cliff in March. . . and if you'd waited another six months to check on her. . . . Well, you might have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan."**

**Edward chuckled. "Maybe it would have worked. It was a well thought-out plan."**

**"Yeah." Jake sighed. "But . . . ," suddenly he was whispering so fast the words got tangled, "give me a year, bl - Edward. I really think I could make her happy. She's stubborn, no one knows that better than I do, but she's capable of healing. She would have healed before. And she could be human, with Charlie and Renée, and she could grow up, and have kids and . . . be Bella.**

**"You love her enough that you have to see the advantages of that plan. She thinks you're very unselfish . . . are you really? Can you consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are?"**

**"I **_**have**_** considered it," Edward answered quietly. "In some ways, you would be better suited for her than another human. Bella takes some looking after, and you're strong enough that you could protect her from herself, and from everything that conspires against her. You **_**have**_** done that already, and I'll owe you for that for as long as I live - forever - whichever comes first. . . .**

**I even asked Alice if she could see that - see if Bella would be better off with you. She couldn't, of course. She can't see you, and then Bella's sure of her course, for now.**

**"But I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake I made before, Jacob. I won't try to force her into that first option again. As long as she wants me, I'm here."**

**"And if she were to decide that she wanted me?" Jacob challenged. "Okay, it's a long shot,**

**I'll give you that."**

**"I would let her go."**

**"Just like that?"**

**"In the sense that I'd never show her how hard it was for me, yes. But I would keep watch. You see, Jacob, you might leave **_**her**_** someday. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen. **

But what you said before about me loving her… in my own way, you're incapable of understanding the depth."

Jacob snorted, "Your feelings can't possibly be any stronger than mine."

"I can tell you for sure that they are," I could imagine him tapping his temple to prove the point, "you assume that because you're supernatural and so am I that our love is equally as deep when in reality that's not the case. Your species simply cannot love as deeply and wholly as mine."

"Now I know you're not telling me the truth, what about imprinting? There's no way you could feel more strongly for Bella than Sam does for Emily or Jared for Kim or even how Quil feels for Claire" Jacob snapped.

"You're wrong again, all of you are closer to being human than we are so in that way you are limited by the depth of human emotions. While the feelings of a wolf for an imprint and an imprint for a wolf come close to how a vampire feels for their mate, it's just not the same."

"Sure, sure" Jacob mocked, "there's no way the connection of an imprinting is the same as human feelings."

"Then by your logic Sam, Jared and Quil feelings are stronger than Emily, Kim or Claire would be able to return."

Jacob didn't answer.

"Besides my experience in comparison to Sam's speaks for itself."

"How do you figure, bloodsucker?"

"I was alive a hundred years before I found Bella and during that time I've never felt anything for any woman I met, human or vampire. Not a spark of interest or attraction. Sam, however, was able to love Leah and he would have been perfectly happy with her, even as a wolf, if he hadn't met her cousin. For my kind there is only one mate and we can only be happy when we are with them. It's not like we can have children, so for most vampires their mate is all they have."

"Most leeches?"

"Before I met Bella I was content enough. I had my family but if I were to lose her… they wouldn't be enough to hold me to life."

**Jacob snorted quietly. "Well, you've been much more honest than I had any right to expect . . . Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head."**

**"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do. . . . You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."**

**"Maybe . . . if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love . . . well, no, not even then."**

**Edward chuckled.**

**"Can I ask you something?" Edward said after a moment.**

**"Why would you have to ask?"**

**"I can only hear if you think of it. It's just a story that Bella seemed reluctant to tell me about the other day. Something about a third wife . . . ?"**

**"What about it?"**

**Edward didn't answer, listening to the story in Jacob's head. I heard his low hiss in the darkness.**

**"What?" Jacob demanded again.**

**"Of course," Edward seethed. "Of course! I rather wish your elders had kept **_**that**_** story to themselves, Jacob."**

**"You don't like the leeches being painted as the bad guys?" Jacob mocked. "You know,**

**They **_**are**_**. Then **_**and**_** now."**

**"I really couldn't care less about that part. Can't you guess which character Bella would identify with?"**

**It took Jacob a minute. "Oh. Ugh. The third wife. Okay, I see your point."**

**"She wants to be there in the clearing. To do what little she can, as she puts it." He sighed. "That was the secondary reason for my staying with her tomorrow. She's quite inventive when she wants something."**

**"You know, your military brother gave her the idea just as much as the story did."**

**"Neither side meant any harm," Edward whispered, peace-making now.**

It was quiet for a moment and then Edward spoke again, "Taha Aki's reaction proves my point again, after his imprint died he was obviously distraught, but nowhere near what my reaction was to Bella's 'death'. He was able to go on. Whereas only under special circumstances can my kind live after such a loss."

"What about the redhead? She seems to be getting on well enough," Jacob protested.

"Like I said, special circumstances, she still sees a purpose in living: revenge. If I had had any inclination that someone was responsible for Bella's death my revenge would have been swift and brutal," Edward snarled "but my feelings aren't really all that equitable to Victoria's either.

"Why not?" Jacob taunted.

"Because of our lifestyle my family is capable of feeling stronger bonds than Victoria or any other human drinker could imagine its why they're so often surprised when they come across our family they don't understand how we can live the way we do or how we can all live together without tearing each other apart.

**"When does **_**this**_** little truce end?" Jacob asked. "First light? Or do we wait until after the fight?"**

**There was a pause as they both considered.**

**"First light," they whispered together, and then laughed quietly.**

**"Sleep well, Jacob," Edward murmured. "Enjoy the moment."**

**It was quiet again, and the tent held still for a few minutes. The wind seemed to have decided that it wasn't going to flatten us after all, and was giving up the fight.**

**Edward groaned softly. "I didn't mean that quite so literally."**

**"Sorry," Jacob whispered. "You could leave, you know - give us a little privacy."**

**"Would you like me to **_**help**_** you sleep, Jacob?" Edward offered.**

**"You could try," Jacob said, unconcerned. "It would be interesting to see who walked away, wouldn't it?"**

**"Don't tempt me too far, wolf. My patience isn't that perfect."**

**Jacob whispered a laugh. "I'd rather not move just now, if you don't mind."**

**Edward started humming to himself, louder than usual - trying to drown out Jacob's thoughts, I assumed. But it was my lullaby he hummed, and, despite my growing discomfort with this whispered dream, I sank deeper into unconsciousness . . . into other dreams that made better sense. . . .**

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't really the eff-you to Jacob I'm planning on, that'll be when I revise chapter 23. This was more just to set the next chapter up (which I'll be writing tomorrow… probably)**

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review below!**


	2. 23 Monster

_**Okay so this took longer than I thought it would. Getting the exerts and then cutting them down is a real pain. I have to make sure I leave enough of the original that it makes sense but cut it enough that what I've written isn't just lost in a sea of the exert.**_

_**Pretend that Bella gave the ring to Edward for safekeeping the day before.**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**"I had no idea your dreams were so vivid. It took me forever to convince you that you were awake."**  
It wasn't so much it being a dream I was worried about, but the hallucinations of you that I saw were very vivid and I was worried maybe they'd gotten worse. Besides, sometime_s _**I'm still not sure," I muttered. "You've always seemed more like a dream than reality."**

"I wish you hadn't put yourself in danger like that, and just to hear my voice…" he trailed off.

"Well after the first one, that night in Port Angeles I didn't have any nightmares and it didn't hurt, at all, to remember you like that so I knew I needed it to happen again."

"Enter the motorcycles." The look on his face was comparable to the one he'd worn when he first found out about my hallucination-inducing method.

"Well, yes the bikes were perfect. Every time I got on one I would see you and every time that happened I got better."

He looked surprised and the emotion was reflected in his voice, "I thought it was Jacob that made you better?"

I tilted my head a little, considering, "Maybe a part of it was because of him, being his friend required focus and that distracted me from the pain somewhat,"

He looked pained at the reminder, "but mostly, mostly it was your voice, it made me feel alive again and for a while at least it worked"

"What changed?"

"I started to get better at it so the visions stopped and then I had the idea of going cliff diving and, well, that worked even better."

"You almost drowned how could anything about that be better?" he said through his teeth, clutching me to him tighter.

"It lead me to you" I said simply.

He stared into my eyes, searching for a long moment and then replied, "I suppose it did."

I shifted even closer to him still.

**"Tell me one of yours, now. Did I guess your first place?"  
****"No — that would be two nights ago,"  
****I made a face.** "When I agreed to marry you?"**  
****"That doesn't make your list?"  
****I thought about the way he'd kissed me, the concession I'd gained, and changed my mind. "Yes . . . it does. But with reservations. I don't understand why it's so important to you. You already had me forever."  
****"A hundred years from now, when you've gained enough perspective to really appreciate the answer, I will explain it to you."  
****"I'll remind you to explain — in a hundred years."  
****"Are you warm enough?" he asked suddenly.  
****"I'm fine," I assured him. "Why?"  
****Before he could answer, the silence outside the tent was ripped apart by an earsplitting howl of pain. The sound ricocheted "off the bare rock face of the mountain and filled the air so that it seared from every direction.**

**The howl tore through my mind like a tornado, both strange and familiar. Strange because I'd never heard such a tortured cry before. Familiar because I knew the voice at once — I recognized the sound and understood the meaning as perfectly as if I'd uttered it myself. It made no difference that Jacob was not human when he cried out. I needed no translation.**

**Jacob was close. Jacob had heard every word we'd said. Jacob was in agony.**  
**The howl choked off into a peculiar gurgled sob, and then it was quiet again.**  
**I did not hear his silent escape, but I could feel it — I could feel the absence I had wrongly assumed before, the empty space he left behind.**  
**"Because your space heater has reached his limit," Edward answered quietly. "Truce over," he added, so low I couldn't be sure that was really what he'd said.**  
**"Jacob was listening," I whispered. It wasn't a question.**  
**"Yes."**  
**"You knew."**  
**"Yes."**  
**I stared at nothing, seeing nothing.  
**"I wish I had."

* * *

**"I won't go far, but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go."**  
**Only at the very end did the pain break into his voice.**  
**I had to never hurt him again. That would be my mission in life. Never again would I be the reason for this look to come into his eyes.**

I couldn't stand to let him go like this, half expecting me to leave him. I could never do that, we belonged together.

**I was too upset to even ask him what the new problem was. I didn't need anything else right** **now.**  
"Before you go," I said as I slipped my hand into his pocket, and watched his expression changed, "will you put this back where it belongs?"

His topaz eyes shone with hope as we both watched him slip Elizabeth Masen's ring onto my finger.

Any pain the sight would cause Jacob was worth that shine.

**"Hurry back," I whispered.**  
**He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then disappeared into the forest with Seth at his side.**  
**Jacob was still in the shadow of the trees; I couldn't see his expression clearly.**  
**"I'm in a hurry, Bella," he said in a dull voice. "Why don't you get it over with?"**  
**I swallowed, my throat suddenly so dry I wasn't sure if I could make sound come out.**  
**"Just say the words, and be done with it."**  
**I took a deep breath.**  
**"I'm sorry I'm such a rotten person," I whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I wish I'd never met you, so I couldn't hurt you the way I have. I won't do it anymore, I promise. I'll stay far away from you. I'll move out of the state. You won't have to look at me ever again."**  
**"That's not much of an apology," he said bitterly.**  
**I couldn't make my voice louder than a whisper. "Tell me how to do it right."**  
**"What if I don't want you to go away? What if I'd rather you stayed, selfish or not? Don't I get any say, if you're trying to make things up to me?"**  
**"That won't help anything, Jake. It was wrong to stay with you when we wanted such different things. It's not going to get better. I'll just keep hurting you. I don't want to hurt **either of** you anymore. I hate it." My voice broke.**  
**He sighed. "Stop. You don't have to say anything else. I understand."**  
**I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him, but I bit my tongue. That would not help anything, either.**  
**He stood quietly for a moment, staring at the ground, and I fought against the urge to go and put my arms around him. To comfort him **like a mother would her child or a sister would her brother**.**  
**And then his head snapped up.**  
**"Well, you're not the only one capable of self-sacrifice," he said, his voice stronger. "Two can play at that game."**  
**"What**, what game**?"**  
**"I've behaved pretty badly myself. I've made this much harder for you than I needed to. I could have given up with good grace in the beginning. But I hurt you, too."**  
**"This is my fault."**  
**"I won't let you claim all the blame here, Bella. Or all the glory either. I know how to redeem myself."**  
**"What are you talking about?" I demanded. The sudden, frenzied light in his eyes frightened me.**  
**He glanced up at the sun and then smiled at me. "There's a pretty serious fight brewing down there. I don't think it will be that difficult to take myself out of the picture."**  
**His words sank into my brain, slowly, one by one, and I couldn't breathe. Despite all my intentions to cut Jacob out of my life completely, I didn't realize until that precise second exactly how deep the knife would have to go to do it.**  
**"Oh, no, Jake! No, no no no," I choked out in horror. "No, Jake, no. Please, no -"**

And then suddenly, Edward was there. Furious and beautiful, as usual and staring at Jacob with such a look of fury that my knees began to tremble.

"Have you no morals? _That_ idea is the stupidest I've ever heard? And I thought you could sink no lower!" He hissed.

"What?" I gasped, through the sudden lump in my throat. I looked back and forth between Jacob and Edward in confusion. I'd never seen Edward look so much like a... well like a vampire before. Seth looked confused as well for a wolf.

"Haven't you hurt her enough with your tricks and manipulations?" Edward was still hissing.

Jacob looked mutinous. "I thought you said you weren't going to listen?" He mocked.

"I wasn't but your crowing over your oh so wonderful plan to trick Bella into kissing you caught my attention"

It took a few seconds for that sentence to click and when it did both Seth and I were staring at Jacob in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _leech,_" Jacob spat.

"You were _planning_ on tricking me to kiss you?" I said quietly, in disbelief.

"No... I was... I was just-"

"He wasn't serious about '_taking himself out of the picture_' Bella, he just said that so you'd think he was willing to die to make this easier on you. Really, he wanted you to beg him not to go, he was hoping it would force a confession of your undying love. And if it didn't work he was going to force you to _ask _him to kiss you to '_convince him that you really did want him to come back_'" Edward said in a low furious voice. His voice was calm which I knew meant that his anger was off the scale and his eyes were black with the emotion.

I couldn't blame him, I felt the same way.

"Seth," and my voice was just the same, calm and controlled my eyes never leaving Jacob's guilty form, "did Sam get all that?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod hesitantly.

"I suggest that perhaps you should tell him that Jacob will be unable to join the rest of the pack."

"What?" Jacob spluttered, "Why?"

"Because by the time I get through to you I don't think you'll be in any condition for a fight." I replied simply.

Jacob, Seth and Edward all gaped at me.

"Edward, you wouldn't have happened to have packed a crow bar or something"

Seth began to growl until I shot him a sharp look, "Would you really blame me? What would Leah do if someone was planning to do that to her?"

He stopped growling.

"No crow bars," Jacob started to smirk, "but I do have a decent sized hammer that I used for the tent pegs" until Edward finished his sentence.

"Good. Now, Jacob please explain to me why yo think it is acceptable to listen in on people's private conversations - don't you know what they say about eavesdroppers? Or why you think it is acceptable to manipulate someone else's fiance into kissing you? Especially when I've made it clear to you on countless occasions that I _don't feel that way about you!_"

He just stared at me with unfathomable eyes.

"Obviously you know that it _isn't_ okay, but you do it anyway! What is wrong with you?"

"what's wrong with me?" he shouted, suddenly angry, "what's wrong with you? You're marrying him? He's not even alive, he's not even human!"

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning away from him. "Can I have that hammer now, Edward?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "What? You think I'm going to let him insult you like that?" I said as I spied the very hammer in question on the snow next to the tent.

I stormed over to it and then over to Jacob. When he saw what I held he stumbled back, hands held up as if in surrender.

And I slammed the head of the hammer into his side.

"Ouch. Bella!"

"That was for kissing the other day and breaking my hand"

"Ouch"

"That was whatever you did to hurt Edward last night."

"Owww, cut it out Bella!"

"That was for listening to our conversation"

"Ouch stop, Bella that actually hurts!"

"Good, and those were for what you were planning to do! I don't belong to you, I was meant for Edward! Doesn't this mean anything to you?" I gestured to my engagement ring which he stared at in abject horror. "Since you can't seem to stop hurting us, I never want to see you again!" and then I conked him hard on the side of his head, just hard enough for him to pass out.

I dropped the hammer, dusted off my hands and spun back to Edward.

His expression was comical. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the tent.

"Now, about that distraction..."

* * *

_**Hahaha, not really sure about the last 200 words or so it more than a little ooc for Bella but I decided to roll with it anyway for now.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post anything else I might come up with.**_

_**In other news: I've re-vamped (hehe pun intended) my other anti-Jacob story **No, Jacob** completely so go check it out. It's basically Bella telling Jake to piss off a day or so after he force-kisses her.**_

_**Let me know what you thought by reviewing below!**_


End file.
